Lost Angel
by Spirit Hawk
Summary: Kari is turned into a vampire and sets out on a world journey to learn more about the vampire race. Blake and Yuri join Kari on her journey as Kari slowly learns just how much she and Blake have in common with each other. Finished
1. New Beginnings

"Speech" (thoughts)  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Digimon and, just because I mention it once, Dragon Ball. I do however own Blake.  
  
It was a late and dark night as Kari and T.K. walked through the park as they talked. To add to the darkness was fear, They had just come from horror movie marathon. " I'm scared T.K. . What if there is someone out there waiting for somebody like us to attack us."said 14 year old Kari. T.K. could not think of anything to say to her, because even he was thinking about the same thing.  
  
T.K. and Kari stopped suddenly as they heard some rustling in the trees above them. "It's probably just a squirrel or chipmunk running around in the tree." T.K. said to Kari as they continued walking and tried to ignore the rustling in the trees. Suddenly T.K. is thrown to the ground and is knocked out by the impact. Kari started to run to T.K. , but is also thrown to the ground and is knocked out. T.K. temporarily regains conscious to hear two guys fighting. "Time to go back to the hell you came from." said one of the voices as T.K. passed out again.  
  
When T.K. had regain conscious again, he found himself laying in a hospital room with Matt sleeping in a chair beside the bed . " Kari! Where's Kari??" T.K. said as he woke Matt up. "She was too badly hurt T.K. , she didn't even make it to the hospital." Matt grimly told T.K.  
  
A few days later Kari had been put to rest. It was a sunny afternoon and T.K. was still in shock of what had happened. According to Matt, T.K. had barely spoke or moved since he found out what had happened to Kari. Nobody had noticed that a figure was sitting in a tree nearby listening to the service.  
  
After about an hour everyone had left, leaving a coffin sitting by an open grave. (The gravediggers will be here in a few minutes.) The stranger had thought to himself as he slid out of the tree. "Knock Knock, time to get up Kari." Said the stranger as he opened the coffin(A/N: For those who are wondering how he knows her name, remember he was sitting in the tree listening). "Just ten more minutes, Mom." responded the coffin. "We don't have ten minutes!" He said as he picks Kari up out of the coffin. "Who are you?" Kari asked the stranger. "My name is Blake." He told Kari.  
  
"What was I doing in a coffin?" Kari asked Blake. "You're dead. Um...actually you're a vampire." Blake said. "A vampire!? It's daytime and I thought vampires only came out at night." said Kari. "I'll explain later." Blake said to her. "How do you know my name?" she asked Blake. "I was listening to the funeral." he said as he pointed to the tree nearby. "Now what do I do?" she asked Blake. "Well, pretty much anything except return to your old life. I travel the world, been to America, England, France, and I'm sometime soon going to go back to Russia." Blake said. "Wow! Why are you going to go back to Russia? Have you been there before?" Kari asked him. "Not since 1914, I haven't been to Russia since then. I've been to lazy to go there since the Soviet Union collapsed."he said (A/N: In case if worded wrong, He means that since the Soviet Union collapsed he hasn't felt the need to really go.).  
  
Kari just stood there listening as Blake continued to ramble off the places he been and hasn't been since. She was amazed at the years he had last visited the places. "On my way to Russia I might take a little detour through China, might go see the Great Wall." Blake said as he ended his rambling. "So where have you been in the last 20 years?" Kari asked him. "I bounced between Japan and America. Back in the 80's I had heard through the vampire grape line that there was a really interesting show called Dragon Ball. So, I came and saw it and was interested by anime and manga. I decided to stay here so that I could learn more about it. Now it would be time to make my way back to America to sell some of the anime and manga I've collected." Blake said.  
  
"Do you think I could come with you?" Kari asked him. "I guess you could. It would be nice to have someone I could always talk to when travelling." Blake said. "It's getting dark, maybe we should go somewhere else." Kari said as they walked around the cemetery. "I guess I could go home. You are going to come with me, right?" Blake said to Kari. "Yeah, I am coming. Lead the way to your place, because I don't plan on staying outside tonight." Kari said bitterly.  
  
As they left, Blake decided to take one last glance at the grave meant for Kari and noticed someone by the grave. (So long Gatomon, don't be sad. Kari is in good hands now.) Blake thought to himself. Later that night Kari and Blake had eventually got home to Blake's apartment. Kari stood looking out a big window watching the thunderstorm that had just came out of nowhere. Blake sat across the room and silently noted to himself on how the storm reflected Kari's emotions at the moment.  
  
"So, tell me more about the modern vampire." Kari growled at him. Blake slowly moved out of his chair and moved towards the door so that he could run if Kari exploded with anger. "Well, vampires are just as old as civilization. Vampires never followed the same course as mortals. While mortals were plunged into the Dark Ages and had lost knowledge of previous technology. Vampires continued on with science and knowledge of the past." Blake said. "So where does the difference between the Dracula type vampire and the modern vampire begin." Kari interrupted . "As I was going to say, back then vampires were still creatures of the night and required blood a lot more then today's vampire. As time went on, vampires slowly evolved through the help of science. Today we only need to feed on blood every few days and are able to integrate with mortal society."Blake said.  
  
Kari just stared at him, giving him a look so full of hate and anger that Blake ran off. Blake left Kari alone in the apartment for the rest of the night. When Blake returned the next morning Kari was in a less, but still, foul mood. "Hi Kari, um... I'm going to go to China now." Blake said. "What!!! I thought I was going to go with you!" she yelled at him. "You are, it's just that I think you might need some time to yourself to sort this out. When you're ready, you can contact me by e-mail and I'll wait wherever I am for you." Blake as he wrote down the e-mail address.  
  
"You might want to get an address from here too." Blake said to her. Kari looked at the address. "Blake@ vampmail.com ? What kinda of address is that?" Kari asked. "A simple one, sometimes I get around a lot and all people have to do is remember my name to contact me.)" Blake stated. Blake left Kari alone in the apartment for whenever she would come to him or he came back home.  
  
  
  
Spirit Hawk: How does Blake know Gatomon? Will Kari ever cool down so that she can see Blake again or so Blake can come back to his apartment in Japan? Check out the next chapter "Russian Rumble" as Blake makes it to Russia and ends up in a brawl with someone he least expected. 


	2. Russian Rumble

Spirit Hawk: So.....  
  
Blake: So...What?  
  
Spirit Hawk: can't think of anything to say  
  
Blake: Oh boy! This is going to be tough. How about Read n Review?  
  
Spirit Hawk: Ok, Please read and review  
  
Blake: Oh yeah, There is going to be some swearing and violent actions ahead.  
  
"Speech"  
  
(thoughts)  
  
*Time or Location change*  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Digimon. I do however own Blake, Yuri, and Kiya.  
  
Blake turned around and left the apartment, leaving Kari by herself, and headed to the nearest shopping centre. Blake entered the centre and headed straight to the area that had hair dye. (I wonder which of these colours Kari would like.) Blake thought to himself. ( Oh screw it, It's going to be temporary anyways.) Blake thought as he picked up a box and headed to the cashiers up front.  
  
Hours had passed since Blake had left Kari alone back at the apartment. "Geez, I'm so bored! Doesn't Blake have anything to watch or read around this place." Kari muttered to herself. "Can't go out because someone might recognize me and scare the whatever remaining life they have." Kari continued on as she stared out the window. Kari heard the door being unlocked. (Who could it be? Blake is probably on his way to China.) Kari thought as the door opened.  
  
"Hello, Kari are you here?" Blake called out. "You scared me big time you...you...you, idiot." Kari yelled at him. "Relax, I've brought you some things. I figured you might be bored by now." Blake told her. "Damn right I'm bored." She said back at him. "I brought you some hair dye, so you can actually leave here. I also got you registered with VRC." Blake finished as he had ignored Kari's voice ranting on. "VRC?? What the hell is VRC?" Kari asked him. "VRC stands for Vampire Registry Committee. The VRC helps us travel and feed on donated blood, plus now that you are registered you can get a Vampmail address." Blake explained.  
  
Kari moved over to the bags and looked inside them. "Black!!! You got me black dye!" Kari growled. "I figured that it was the only colour that people wouldn't see through." Blake defended himself. "So that takes care of 'You look familiar, have we met?', but what about 'I know your voice from somewhere, but where ?' question?" Kari asked. "With the way you've been, I sure you're not going to get that question." Blake said. Kari responded by throwing a dictionary at Blake. "If that had hit me it would've hurt." Blake cried out. "Darn, I missed." was all Kari said.  
  
(I'm getting out of here before she tries to do that again.) Blake thought as he ran for the door. "So, when are you going to leave?" Kari asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "I'm going now! When you calm down, you can e-mail me and I'll wait for ya." Blake said as he headed out the door. Kari was now definitely alone and on her own. (So, what else is in here.) Kari thought as she looked into the bags.  
  
* 2 weeks later, Location: Russia*  
  
"Why do I always forget how damn cold it is in Russia!?" Blake muttered to himself as he headed towards the local vampire hangout. As he entered he could smell the alcohol in the air. (Why does it always smell the same here.) Blake thought as he looked around the dimly light room. The walls were made of wood and same with the floor, but the roof had been replaced since he was last there. Blake stared at the roof noticing that the plaster was falling off.  
  
"So there I was, facing off against Blake, when something explodes around us. Of course long story short, I beat his ass into the ground and he'll never show his face around here again." said a voice that caught Blake attention. "Is that so Yuri? I believe I won and you lost." Blake said as he put the stranger in a headlock. "WHAT! Blake? What are you doing here? Thought ya left and was never coming back here again." Yuri gasped as he tried to free himself from Blake's grip. "I said I was never coming back as long as the Soviet Union existed.." Blake said as he tighten his grip around Yuri's neck.  
  
Yuri breaks free of Blake's headlock and tries to take a swing at Blake, but Blake catches his fist. "Still weak as ever Yuri." Blake said. "Still retarded as ever Blake." Yuri retorted. "Hey you two, if ya gotta fight, don't busted the place up like last time." the bartender warned them. "I think this calls for a truce." Blake said as he extended his hand to Yuri. "I agree, I'm getting sick of the ways you greet me." Yuri said as he shook Blake's hand.  
  
* 1 week later, Location: Japan*  
  
It had been quite the 2/3 weeks of Kari's new life. The first week went by so slow that Kari was almost tempted to leave the apartment. The second week was almost as bad as the first except when Kiya, a friend of Blake's, came by to check on the apartment. Their encounter was a bit of a shock for both of them. Kiya did not know about Kari and had walk in while Kari was catching up on her sleep. Kiya shoved Kari out of her slumber and demanded to know she was and what she was doing there. Of course Kari, being rudely awakened and still being the bitch she was with Blake, sent a fist into Kiya's face.  
  
After about 10 minutes of fighting, Kari explained how she met Blake and that Blake had left town and left her in the apartment until she had chilled a bit. Kiya at that moment had hoped that Kari hadn't had the chance to cool down. Kiya explained to Kari that when Blake goes out on one of his journeys that she comes and make sure that his supply of blood doesn't go bad and to keep the apartment in "living" state.  
  
Now Kari was entering Week 3 and was planning to actually leave the apartment for the first time in weeks. Kari stepped outside the building. Kari's hair, now dyed black, shined in the sunlight. Kari took a look around and decided to head to the cemetery in which she was supposedly buried. Kari entered the cemetery and slowly made her way to her grave. There were lots of flowers on it. Kari bent over and picked up one. "You know that's like grave robbing." a voice said from the tree.  
  
"Who are you?" Kari asked even though she know the answer. "Uh...Nobody." Voice relpied. (Damn it Gatomon I know it's you up there)Kari thought as she concentrated on the tree trying to locate the cat. (Kari? Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you.) Gatomon thought. Kari stood at the base of the tree watching Gatomon trying to hide herself in the leaves. "Oh, look at the cute kitty in the tree." Kari said. "I"m not a kitty!!!!!!" Gatomon hissed as she leaped to the ground and stood in front of Kari. "Then what are you?" Kari asked as she looked at the grieving Gatomon.  
  
Of course with Gatomon being within a few feet of Kari started to realize to who she was talking to. "Kari?? Is that you?" Gatomon asked. Kari fell over at what Gatomon had just said. "Damn it Blake, thought that this was suppose to be the perfect guise for now. Now Gatomon, who is not exactly a genius, saw right through it." Kari muttered to herself. Gatomon's eyes started to water at the fact that it was Kari. "Kari, it really is you!" Gatomon said as she threw herself at Kari. "Down Gatomon." Kari said as she stepped to the side and Gatomon fell to the ground. "Kari, what's wrong? You seem different?" Gatomon inquired. Kari explained everything that had happened to Gatomon.  
  
"I'm not leaving you because I don't like you anymore. I still like you and everyone else, but it would be kinda hard to explain how I came back from the dead." Kari told Gatomon. "I understand, will you come back someday?" Gatomon asked her. "Probably, just don't know when." Kari said as she got off the ground and left Gatomon. (Please come back Kari, I won't tell anyone about you.) Gatomon said.  
  
*Same day, Location: Russia*  
  
A computer beeped quietly indicating an e-mail had arrived. Blake opened up the e-mail. It was from Kari and she was ready to leave. Blake wrote back where she could find him. Two days later Kari arrived in Russia and met Blake and Yuri. Kari and Yuri didn't get off on the right foot. Blake was eager to leave Russia and Yuri behind. "Well guess I'll be seeing you later, Yuri" Blake said as he loaded his bags up. "It was nice to be to talk to you without being under your arm." Yuri joked. "Hope you have a good Christmas, Yuri." Blake said as he headed out the door.  
  
"Same to you. I hope we shall meet again." Yuri said before Blake shut the door behind him. Spirit Hawk: Ok, So we meet a new character, Yuri. Yuri: That's my name, don't wear it out.  
  
Blake: Think we better call a medic. I think I had him in that headlock too long.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Would you two be quiet. Ok, so what would you guys like to see happen through out the story? Do you guys want to see Blake and Kari have more then a friendship? If so, how far would you like to see it go? Another one(this is going to spoil a bit). Since I'm not really good at make up names and not re-using them. What classes should Kari take in America and what would some of her teachers last names be? Where would Kari be from(do they ever say)? And for the Japanese teachers(or whatever they maybe referred to) and classes would she and Blake take?  
  
Blake: Woah! That's a lot.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Stay tune for Chapter 3: A Vampire Christmas. It'll be a vampire christmas in more then one sense. 


	3. A Vampire Christmas

Spirit Hawk: Here's chapter 3. Now 2 new characters enter the picture. Jason and Alex, they are Blake's enemies and will do everything in their power to make his journey miserable.  
  
Blake: Jason and Alex????? I don't like the sound of that.  
  
  
  
"Speech"  
  
(thoughts)  
  
'Character quoting another character'  
  
*Time or Location change*  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Digimon. I do however own Blake, Yuri, and Vlad.  
  
Time had passed quickly for Blake and Kari as they made their way through Europe. "Hey Kari, did you know that Christmas is only a couple days away?" Blake asked as he looked at the calendar in the hotel room. "No, and why should I care? I don't have anyone that I could share it with." Kari said back. "What about me? Am I chopped liver or something?" Blake said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"We both know I meant my friends and family!" Kari growled at him. Blake was starting to get uneasy again with Kari and her anger. Blake had to admit Kari did cool down a bit, but when provoked, she would start to throw things. Blake chuckled at that thought of things Kari would throw. "What are you laughing about? Well, what is so funny about me?" Kari hissed at Blake.  
  
"Oh, I was just remembering a couple weeks back when you and Yuri first met." Blake told her. Kari started to chuckle too at that memory.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So Blake, When is this girlfriend of your's suppose to be arriving?" Yuri asked as he and Blake sat in the airport waiting for Kari's plane to come in. "Kari will be here soon. I'm warning you right now, she has a short fuse for now." Blake said as he looked right into Yuri's eyes. "Oh man, that is harsh treatment you get. I'm glad I'm not stuck with that bitch." Yuri said as he got Blake message loud and clear. The warning came too late for Yuri, as he had finished that sentence, he was sent flying out of his seat and into the nearest wall. "KARI!! When did you get here. "Right about 'Oh man, that is harsh treatment you get. I'm glad I'm not stuck with that bitch.' Why?" Kari said to an obviously scared Blake.  
  
Yuri slowly wobbles over to where Blake is and tries to keep his balance. "Yuri, meet Kari. Kari, this was Yuri." Blake said as he picked Yuri off the ground and put him into a chair. "Lesson #1 Yuri, never call me a bitch." Kari said as she walked over to Blake. "Well Kari, are you ready to move on?" Blake asked her. "Yeah! I'm already bored here. Where are we going now?" Kari asked. "Where ever the wind blows us of course!" Blake said to Kari.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Blake and Kari had made their way to Transylvania, home to the legendary Dracula. Blake looked out the window at a castle at the top of the hill. "Blake, does Dracula really exist?" Kari quietly asked him.  
  
"Depends by what you mean. Does Dracula, the famous blood-sucking vampire that horror movies made, exist or Does Dracula as a person exist?" Blake said to her. Kari carefully thought about it. "The person, Does Dracula as a person exist?" She asked Blake. "Yes, he does. He is commonly known as Vlad, which is his real name. Vlad is nothing like Count Dracula. He actually was one of the first to blend in with mortals. Vlad is an elder vampire, while compared to him, I'm merely just a child....about your age."Blake said as he looked out the window.  
  
"Really?? How old are you Blake?" Kari asked him. "I'm about 180 years old, give or take a decade. It has been a long time since I've kept track." Blake sighed. "Wow. So how old would Vlad be then?" Kari continued asking. "I think he is somewhere in the neighbourhood of 500 years." Blake said as he moved over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Kari and Blake just sat quietly until a soft beep came from Blake's laptop. "Ah, Vlad knows I'm in town. He says to come on up and join ....the party?" Blake said as he read the message to Kari. "Party??? What kind of party?" Kari asked. Another beep came from the computer. "A Christmas party??? I never knew he celebrated Christmas. He also says 'Bring the girl with you'. I guess he has pretty good eyesight." Blake said as he read the next message. "Where is his place?" Kari asked. "It's the castle that you can see out the window.  
  
An hour later, Blake and Kari approach the castle and Blake bangs on the door. "Greetings Master Blake and who is this young lady with you." asked a tall man wearing a butler's uniform. "Hello Frank, this is Hikari Kamiya. You may call her Kari." Blake said. "Welcome Kari, Master Vlad will be eager to meet you. The master just loves new guests." Frank said as he lead them down the hall to a big ballroom. "Blake!!! How good of you to come. Hello Ms.Kamiya." Said another tall man with black hair and wearing a suit. "Vlad, you can drop the business attitude with her." Blake said as he shook Vlad's hand.  
  
"Wow Vlad, Blake has told me much about you." Kari said as she looked at Vlad. "Well, Blake has certainly talked about you a lot lately." Vlad said to her. Kari couldn't just looking at the DJ playing the music. "If you're wondering, yes he is a werewolf." Vlad said to Kari. "Hey Wolfie!!! Come here you old dog you!" Blake shouted at the DJ. "This is DJ Wolfman hanging in Vlad's crypt with the tunes, here is some more music to listen to while I'll take my break." said the DJ after he howled. "Wolfman, how's the DJ biz?" Blake asked. "Not bad, heard you lost a nice bundle of dough about 10 years ago." The DJ said to Blake. "It was nothing, I gain about three times the amount the next day." Blake said.  
  
An hour later the peace would be broken by another of Blake's enemies. "Hunter!!!!!! I know you're here." Shouted a blonde guy wearing a leather jacket. "Yeah Blake, we know you're here." said a shorter blonde guy also wearing a leather jacket. "Jason, Alex. Don't you guys know that leather jackets are so 1950." Blake said to the two blondes.  
  
"Alright, this is enough! Jason and Alex, I didn't invite you so get out of here before I get a true cross and use it on you." Vlad said. "You know you can't touch the cross too." Jason sneered. "Who said I'd be holding it?" Vlad said as he pointed to Wolfman, who was holding a cross. "We better get out of here, Jason?" whined Jason's short henchman, or whatever he is, Alex. "Fine, but we ain't finished with you yet, Hunter." Jason said as he left.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Sorry to leave it like this, but consider it a two-part. All I can say is that the next chapter will reveal some things about Blake and his connection to Kari. 


	4. Fading Light

Spirit Hawk: I guess this will sorta be a three part mini-storyline.  
  
  
  
"Speech"  
  
(thoughts)  
  
'Character quoting another character'  
  
*Time or Location change*  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Digimon. I do however own Blake, Yuri, and Vlad.  
  
"Hunter? Why did he keep calling you Hunter, Blake?" asked a confused Kari. "Because my full name is Blake Hunter, like your full name is Kari Kamiya." Blake said with a sigh. "Really? That's a nice last name, but why didn't you tell me?" Kari asked him. "I didn't tell you because I left 'Hunter' behind a long time ago." said Blake with a hint of pain and hurt in his voice.  
  
"Blake, There is something I need to talk to you about in private." Vlad said as he cut his way into their conversation. "Sure, just a second please. Kari, will you be ok by yourself for a bit?" Blake asked her. "Yes, I'll be fine." Kari replied. "Hey dude, I'll hang with her while you're talking, that is if she wishes." said DJW(A/N: from this point on DJ Wolfman will be known as DJW or Wolf.) as he looked at Kari. "Thank you, I would like that." Kari said politely to DJW.  
  
Blake and Vlad leave Kari and DJW and start down a dark hallway. After a few minutes they reach a door made out of metal and enter into the room. "Blake, I trust that you know why I asked to talk to you in private." Vlad asked Blake who was staring at the room of computers. "It's about Kari, right?" Blake said. Blake looked over at the monitors. On one of them was a map of the Digital World.  
  
"Yes, Blake, this conversation is about Kari. You are aware that she had the crest of light, right?" Vlad said to Blake as he walked around the room. "Yes, I know about her ability to harness the powers of light. I think the digidestined might had begun to suspect that Kari was a very special girl. I think that T.K. might have known more then the group." Blake said as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"T.K.? Oh yes, the bearer of hope. I wouldn't be surprised since Hope and Light are closely connected with each other." Vlad said as he looked at another monitor. The monitor Vlad was looking at had information about T.K. "Ok...What about Kari? I mean what do you have to say about her." Blake said as he was getting annoyed with Vlad.  
  
The monitor that had T.K.'s info on it was now replaced with Kari and information on her. "Blake, you know that if she keeps going down this road that she'll lose her Light abilities. She'll lose them for good, just like you did." Vlad said with concern.  
  
Meanwhile back in the ballroom with DJW and Kari. "So....You're a digidestined, Kari? What is the digital world like?" asked DJW. "What?? How did you know that? Not even Blake knows that." Kari said. She was shocked by what she just heard. "Oh, Blake probably knows too. Of course, he does have a history with digimon too." DJW said to Kari. "What do you mean by that?" Kari asked with confusion in her voice.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know if there is a computer around here?" Kari asked DJW. "Yeah, go down that hall about 8 doors and go to the right side door."DJW said as he pointed towards the nearest hall entrance to them. Kari said thank you to him and headed in the direction he pointed out. Kari had reached her destination. From the room across the hall she could hear Blake and Vlad talking.  
  
"Let me get this straight, if Kari doesn't regain the 7 abilities that the other crests hold she'll lose her Light?" Blake muttered. "That's right Blake. If she can't regain all 7 she'll lose light. You took too long regain yours, but you may be able to able her keep it." Vlad instructed Blake. "Well, what has she recovered so far?" Blake asked Vlad. "As far as I can tell, Friendship seems to be there and Knowledge also seems to be there too because of the question she asks about our culture." Vlad informed Blake.  
  
(What are these 7 abilities they are talking about. Could they mean the crests that the others have?) Kari thought to herself. She remembered once that Izzy had a theory about why Kari's digivice and crest were hard to find. "It is quite possible that the crest of light is all our crests combined." that is what Izzy thought and Kari was now starting to believe it  
  
"What's going on here? Why are you guys talking about me?" Kari demanded as she bursted into the room. "Kari!!!! Why aren't you with Wolf?" Blake asked a obviously angry Kari. "I was going to e-mail Gatomon!!" Kari blurted out. "What!!!!!! Gatomon knows that you're a vampire? This is bad, Gatomon knowing but it'll get worse if she digivolves into Angewomon." Vlad said with panic. "Why? What is wrong with Gatomon knowing and why would it be worse if Angewomon knows?" Kari asked Vlad. "Because, Gatomon and Angewomon were also my partners too." Blake said to Kari. Kari recoiled with surprise and shock going through her.  
  
Spirit Hawk: That is a bit of surprise for Kari. Why Vlad is worrried about Gatomon digivolving into Angewomon and how does he know so much about digimon and the digidestined. I'll reveal all that, and maybe give the digidestined a visit to see how they are doing, in the next chapter. 


	5. Kari's discovery

Spirit Hawk: I guess this will sorta be a three part mini-storyline.  
  
  
  
"Speech"  
  
(thoughts)  
  
'Character quoting another character'  
  
{short flashback/ or Journal entry} (A/N: You won't be seeing any Journal entries till about Chpt. 7)  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Digimon. I do however own Blake, Yuri, and Vlad.  
  
"What do you mean that Gatomon used to be your partner too!" Kari shouted at Blake. "It was along time ago. The digital world made a mistake.....or did it?" Blake pondered as he told her. The room was quiet for a few minutes as they pondered about Blake's statement. "Kari, Blake's story goes back....far back." Vlad said to her because the silence was driving him crazy.  
  
"How far back does it go?" Kari asked Vlad. "It goes so far back.....even before the word 'digital' was even defined." Vlad said. Kari sat there quietly. "I would love to continue this discussion, but it's getting late and I hear that you two are in a hurry to get the states." Vlad said as he walked with them. "But, what about Blake's connection to the digital world?" Kari asked as Vlad opened the door to let them out. "I'm sure he'll tell when he is ready, right Blake?" Vlad said as he closed the door. "Sure...whatever you say." Blake yawned.  
  
When they had return to their hotel room, Kari bugged Blake about his past. Blake was getting annoyed by Kari's constant bitching and trying to pry into his past life. "I'll tell you first thing in the morning if you'll let me have some blood and let me sleep." Blake growled at Kari. "Fine! Go feed and sleep!" Kari growled back as she flopped down on the bed beside him as she fell asleep.  
  
Morning finally came and Kari woke up to one of Blake's pranks for her. "Ah!! Get this damn thing away from me." Kari said as she pushed a cross off her. Blake looked around the corner at Kari only to be greeted with a giant phone book over the head. Kari stayed clear of the cross now on the floor. "What's that? Kari's afraid of a little wooden cross?" Blake mocked her. He slides across the room to the cross. "Don't touch it, Blake!" Kari said with fear. Blake then bent over and picked it up.  
  
Kari just stood there as Blake held the cross. "It's just a plain run-of- the-mill cross. Gotta be careful of holy crosses or any cross from the dark ages, those ones hurt like hell." Blake said as he twirled the cross around him. "Let's go and get checked out before I do something you'll regret." Kari growled as she left the room. Blake, thinking that it would be wise enough, followed her. A month later(A/N: Feb.), Blake and Kari had reached the U.S. . They had arrived at an airport(A/N: not going to name anyplace yet) in one of the cities on the coast. Blake had planned to take the next plane going to New York City, but a part of Kari wasn't ready to go and relax. She want explore and wander around the states before staying in one spot for awhile.  
  
Kari knew where she was going and she had set her sights on California and San Francisco. "So, this is good bye I guess." Blake said to her. "For awhile, don't worry Blake...... I'll be back!" Kari said trying imitate the terminator on the 'I'll be back'. "Man, you liked the movie didn't you!!" Blake said as he was referring to the in-flight movie. "It had it's moments." Kari said to him. "I'm going to miss you, Kari." Blake said. "And I'll miss you too, but I'll probably catch up to you soon." Kari chuckled at the thought.  
  
Soon after they went they went their separate ways. Blake, he headed to NYC to his apartment and had stayed there till the day Kari returned. Over the years, Blake had gain such much money that he could life a work-free life if he wished. Kari's path would be a lot different then Blake's  
  
Blake had given Kari a small unwrapped package and told her not to open it till she was in the air. Kari had kept her word, about half-way to San Francisco she opened her gift. Inside was a note and a check for $20,000. The note read:  
  
Dear Kari,  
  
Hope you like my little gift to help you on your journey. If I may recommend that you put half of it in a bank account and let it build up. I'm glad to had you along with me and I'm miss you very much. I'm also glad that you told me about not wanting to come with me to New York. I just want you to know that I love you, I want to tell you about a month ago back in Transylvania but I could not say the words and was worried that you won't feel the same.  
  
Love, Blake  
  
Kari was shocked and somewhat relieved at what Blake had wrote. Even though Kari wouldn't have admitted it before, she felt the same way about Blake as he felt about her. She also felt that it was wrong to feel that way about Blake, because she loved T.K. and thought it would be just like going behind his back. Kari then reminded herself that to T.K, she was dead and held the note to her for the rest of the trip. Blake had written on the back the address where she could find him.  
  
As the days went by, Kari spent a few days in San Francisco and it's sights. Kari went and visited Alcatraz and had noticed a name scratched into one of the cell walls. The name was Blake Hunter. Kari asked the guide if she knew anything about this Blake Hunter. "All we know is that he was brought here when the prison opened and left when it closed. He was a mobster, just about as famous as Al Capone but history has long forgotten his name. It was rumoured that he ran a moonshine business out of the ghost town Bodie, but this has been no proof of the that fact." the guide told Kari.  
  
Well that got Kari curious. The next day she head out to the ghost town. It was so well preserved, artifacts from that time were still there even pictures of inhabitants were still on the walls of buildings. She entered the building that was know as the Hunter home. She walked around the building till she stopped at a picture from 1850's on the wall. In the picture was a boy, roughly a couple years younger then she was. Looked at the boy, he seemed familiar to her but she could put her finger on it.  
  
A guide was walking by and Kari heard her say "and the building we are standing in front of is the home of the Hunter family". When Kari had heard that she looked to see where the guide was....and the guide was right outside. (Oh my god! That's Blake! No wonder I didn't recognize him at first.) Kari thought as she looked at the picture again.  
  
Kari left the building and walked over to the grave yard. She found a wooden cross with written barely visible. 'Blake Hunter: 1846-1860' , After doing the math, Kari had found where Blake came from and his age was roughly what he told her. {I'm about 180 years old, give or take a decade} That's what Blake had told her and he was about 40 years off, but then again after 120 years or so who wouldn't forget the year they were born.  
  
It was now about half-way through the month of March and Kari was really missing Blake, so she packed up her stuff and headed to New York. She looked at the address he had given her. The address seemed familiar to her. Kari made it to New York and arrived at the address Blake had given her. When she got there, it hit her why it was familiar, she arrived at the same apartment building Mimi lived in. Kari walked into the lobby and muttered "Great, I come across the world to get away my friends and I end up in the same apartment building as Mimi." as she walked around the lobby. It was at the last bit of her ranting when a voice said "Kari? Is that really you, Kari?". Kari spun around met Mimi face to face. "Mimi? Oh shit!" was all Kari said.  
  
Spirit Hawk: And that concludes Chapter 5. I'm so sorry about not getting back to the others, but the next chapter will hopefully include them(If not chapter 6, Chapter 7 will have them appear for a bit.). So plz read and review! 


	6. Old Friends and a New Life

Spirit Hawk: Welcome, we now moved on to New York and Kari and Mimi have run into each other. Plz Read and Review.  
"Speech"  
  
(thoughts)  
  
'Character quoting another character'  
  
{short flashback/ or Journal entry} (A/N: You won't be seeing any Journal entries till about Chpt. 7)  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Digimon. I do however own Blake, and Yuri.  
  
"Kari? Is that really you, Kari?". Kari spun around met Mimi face to face. "Mimi? Oh shit!" was all Kari said.  
  
----  
  
Mimi turned pale as she realized who she was talking to. (It can't be! Kari is dead. I was at her funeral, but if this is Kari, what did happen to her?) Mimi thought to herself. Kari just looked at the now pale Mimi standing in front of her, when suddenly Mimi fainted. (Crap! Why did this have to happen to me!) Kari thought as she quickly picked Mimi up and took her to Blake's apartment.  
  
Blake was just about to get comfortable and watch T.V. when suddenly he heard loud knocks on his door followed by "Could you hurry the hell up and let me in". Blake ran to the door and flung it up only to find Kari carrying a girl about a couple years older then her. "Who is that?" Blake asked as he point at Mimi. "This is an 'old' friend of mine, Mimi Takichawa." Kari said as she put Mimi on the couch. Blake was starting to freak out because he thought all of Kari's friends were back in Japan and not in New York. "Is she the only one here?" Blake asked nervously. "Nope, She's the only one." Kari said cooly to him. After about 3 hours, Mimi started to come around. Kari could hear Mimi groaning from her new room where she was decorating it and making it her own.  
  
Mimi opened her eyes and looked around the strange apartment. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" Mimi called out. Kari heard Mimi and didn't want to disturb Blake from his slumber in the next room. "Yeah, What do you want?" Kari asked from her room. Mimi got off the couch and moved to where she heard the voice. She peered around the corner and looked into the room and saw the black hair girl quietly humming to herself.(A/N: the next bit is going to be sorta from Mimi's POV) Mimi couldn't believe it. The girl in the room looked and sounded like Kari, but her hair was a different color then Kari's. "Hi Mimi, I bet I'm the last person you want to see now." Kari said as she saw Mimi in the doorway. "Just who are you? And how do you know my name?" Mimi asked her. "You know who I am, Mimi! I know you are probably just too afraid to admit it." Kari said as she went back to her work.  
  
"Kari? No you can't be Kari." Mimi said as she held her head. "I know this is probably confusing for you." Kari said as she walked over to Mimi. "Kari, but you're dead! I must be dreaming." Mimi said. Out of nowhere Kari slapped Mimi in the face. "Ow! That hurt!" Mimi cried. "So, if that hurt then this must not be a dream or nightmare. Hey, dumbass you got so to do some explaining here. Blake!" Kari said as she passed Mimi and pounded on Blake's door.  
  
Eventually Blake woke up and explained Kari's situation to Mimi. "So, she is not dead, but undead?" Mimi asked him. "That's right.....Remember, this is not the same Kari you knew." Blake added. "What do you mean?" Mimi asked. "She is Kari, but she is the Kari she wanted to be her whole life. Kari was always protected by her friends and family, especially by Tai. She has always believed that she had be this 'little miss perfect and weak' that could never swear or anything, but now she doesn't have to." Blake said. Kari just sat in a chair wondering how Tai and the rest of them are doing.(A/N: Now we shift over to Japan and forward a few weeks)  
  
Time range: Late March  
  
T.K. sat in a chair just staring out the window and looking at the sky. It was a sunny clear day, but it didn't help T.K. feel any better. Ever since Kari's 'passing' T.K. had sunk into a deep depression and pretty much never went anywhere. "Hey T.K. , do you want come with me and get a soda?" Matt asked his brother. T.K. just looked at him and walked towards the door with a jacket in tow. Matt now lived with T.K. and their mother. Matt felt that T.K. would need him at a time like this, and both their parents agreed since T.K. looked up to Matt as his role model.  
  
Matt started up his car as T.K. climbed in to the passenger seat. "You know, Tai is going to be joining us...if that is ok with you?" Matt asked T.K. as he held his cell phone. "Ok." was all T.K. said as he looked out the car window. "Hello? Tai Kamiya speaking." Tai answered over the cell phone. "Hey Tai, it's Matt. I was wondering if you like to go get a soda with me and T.K.?" Matt asked him. "With you? No. With T.K. Sure." Tai said as he laughed on the other end. "Tai! Do you or don't you?" Matt growled at him because he didn't find it funny. "Of course, just give me 20 minutes." Tai said. "Fine, 20 minutes." Matt said as he hung up on Tai.  
  
30 minutes later, Tai, Matt, and T.K. were sitting at a table in a restaurant. "So how is Gatomon doing?" Matt asked as he took a sip of his soda. "You know, the usual. She was real eager to get rid of us today." Tai replied. T.K. sat across from Tai quietly nibbling on a burger and fries. Tai looked at T.K. slowly eat while he had his soda. "I wonder why she tries to get to push your family out the door everyday?" Matt pondered aloud. "Maybe she's hiding Patamon in her room.(A/N: Kari's old room.)" Tai said to get T.K.'s attention, but it didn't work. T.K. just sat still and working on his fries. "If you got some time left, why don't you guys come by?" Tai asked  
  
"I've got time. How about you T.K.?" Matt asked his brother. "Why not? There is nothing better to do." T.K. mumbled. A while later they arrived at Tai's apartment only to be greeted by a ticked off Gatomon. Meanwhile in America, Mimi has slowly adjusted to Kari being a vampire and Blake, with whining and complaining for Kari, has solved a problem with school and where Kari has been for the last few months.  
  
Kari grumbled as she got on the bus. She was actually enjoying her new life till that morning. For her it was a new day at a new school and she wasn't liking it so far. She sat down at the back of the bus and fell asleep. She awoke in front of the school, so old about 70 years she guessed. Kari quickly got off and into the building.  
  
She had trouble trying to find her homeroom class until she ran into a boy about her age with short blonde hair. "Hello Kari, how are you and Blake doing?" the boy whispered to her. "Fine...I guess" she said as she gave the boy a weird look. "You don't recognize me do you?" he said to her. Kari just shook her head. "Do you remember sending me through a wall.....in Russia." he said to her. Suddenly it hit her. "Yuri??? Is that you?" Kari stuttered. "Yeah, don't recognize me without being 7 years older, do you?" Yuri said to her. Kari just stared at him. Yuri was definitely younger then the last time. "What class are you in? Hey, you're with me. C'mon we're going to be late for class, 'Karli' (A/N: I actually know a girl who spells her name that way and in case you haven't figured it out it's supposed to be Karlee)." Yuri said as he pulled her to class.  
  
Kari sat through 5 hours of school and was probably the first one on the bus. "Is this seat taken?" Yuri said as he sat down beside her. "Don't tell me your also one the same bus as me!" Kari growled at him. "I'm not, just going to tag around with you today....maybe I want to see Blake." Yuri grinned. Kari and Yuri arrived at the apartment where Blake and Yuri had one hell of a reunion. Mimi knocked on the door and came in. "Blake, what are you guys doing in a couple weeks?" Mimi asked. "Nothing I know of, why?" Blake replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you guys would like to come with me and my family to Japan for a week." Mimi said to him. "Sure, and Kari will come too.....even if I have to hit her over the head with a frying pan." Blake joked. "Is it ok if I make a call?" asked Mimi. Blake nodded that it was ok.  
  
While back in Japan, Matt and T.K. were still at Tai's apartment talking when the phone rang. "Hello, Tai Kamiya speaking." Tai answered the phone. "Hey Tai, how are you? Have you seen or heard from Matt lately?" Mimi asked him. "Hi Mimi, I'm fine. Yeah, Matt and T.K. are here right now." Tai said over the phone. "Well, tell T.K. I would like to talk to him." Mimi told Tai. Mimi looked over at Kari and pointed to the phone and mouth 'Talk to T.K. please?'. Kari shook her head no but Blake convinced her to talk. "Hello, this is T.K. who am I speaking to?" T.K. said into the phone.  
  
"Hey T.K., It's Mimi. I was just calling to tell you guys that I'm coming home in a couple weeks for a visit. I'm also bringing a friend along, her name is Karli Hunter(A/N: I had Kari just take Blake's last name to basically throw off the rest of the digidestined.). Would you like to talk to her?" Mimi asked him. T.K. thought for a second and the replied "Why not". Kari picked up the phone and started to talk to T.K.  
  
After an half hour they said goodbye to each other and hung-up. T.K. just sat by the phone. For the first time in months, he actually had something to look forward to. "What did Mimi want?" Matt asked him. "She's coming in a couple of weeks and she's bring her friend Karli." T.K. said. Matt and T.K. said goodbye to Tai. Unknownly to them a certain digimon was listening. (Karli? Hmmm I wonder.) Gatomon thought as she retreated back into the dark room she came from.  
  
Spirit Hawk: And that concludes Chapter 6. I finally got around to getting to Tai, Matt and T.K. at least. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if anyone has the urge to e-mail me personally, plz tell the name of the story and what if anything you liked about it. I had some e-mails telling that a story was good writing, but never stated which one of mine. 


	7. Homeward bound

Spirit Hawk: Ok Kari, Blake, Mimi are headed back to Japan and Mimi's got a surprise for Kari.  
  
Response to Kari Takashi- I will tell you this, I'm sure Kari won't go back to be mortal due to how far in the future the ending will be. As for this to end as a Takari story, I don't know yet but the last chapter(or two) will have a surprise that no one will probably guess.  
  
Plz Read and Review my story.  
"Speech"  
  
(thoughts)  
  
'Character quoting another character'  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Digimon. I do however own Blake, and Yuri.  
  
As the weeks passed, Kari got irritable and nobody dared to cross her, not even Yuri who got his kicks from angering her. Of course Yuri would sent into the ground after she realized it was Yuri causing the trouble. Blake was also a little on edge, he worried about what would happen when they got to Japan. Would Kari's friends recognize her and would Kari dye her hair black again?. Blake shuddered at the thought of trying to get Kari to dye her hair again. "I'm never going to dye my hair again, so anyone who tries can go straight to hell.". That one sentence kept running through Blake's mind.  
  
Blake looked out of his room and saw Kari sitting on the couch watching T.V. and beside her was a cup filled with a red liquid. Kari took a sip and looked like she was actually enjoying it. Blake had never seen Kari enjoy blood, she would look at it and gulp it down and twist her face in disgust. Blake moved from his room and over to the couch to sit with Kari. "So...Kari, are you are ok with having to go back home, to see your friends and how their lives are without you?" Blake asked her. Next thing he knew he was behind the couch on his back and Kari looked over with a big grin. Suddenly her face changed from happy to angry. "I'm only going because I promised T.K. I'd be with Mimi." Kari growled. Blake knew that deep down Kari still had feeling for T.K. and this did not help him feel better.  
  
Blake started to get up but then suddenly knocked back down. Blake looked up and saw Kari sitting on him. Kari bent over and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to the mall, I still need more then 10 pairs of clothes." Kari said as she got off him. "What is it with you and shopping? Mimi said that you rarely ever went to a mall before." Blake complained as he pulled out his credit card and gave it to her. "I'll go easy on it this time." Kari grinned. Out the door she went only to return with a $300 bill for clothes. Blake, for the next few days, ragged on Kari about spending so much and Kari couldn't care less of what Blake thought.  
  
The day had come for Mimi to come home and Matt, Tai, and T.K were stcuk with having to pick Mimi and her friends from the airport. Unfortunaly Mimi's parents couldn't have come with her. They had something come up at the last minute and sent Mimi, Blake, and Karli instead of cancelling the trip. Tai had his parents van and Matt had a camera for some reason that Tai couldn't figure out. T.K. seemed to be the only one excited by Mimi's visit. Matt was happy that T.K. was pretty much back to normal and actually spoke more then two sentences.  
  
At the airport, Tai and Matt saw Mimi and a guy dragging a black- haired girl about T.K.'s age. As they got closer they could hear the three of them fighting. Kari protesting and want to go back to New York. While Mimi and Blake dragged Kari by the arms and tell her to suck it up and quit acting like a baby. As soon as the six them met up, Kari immediately declared herself tired and wanted to go to the hotel to sleep. Blake said he had some business to attend to and would join up soon. Mimi, Tai, Matt, and T.K. just wanted to hangout together.  
  
They dropped Kari off and Mimi gave her a piece of paper where they were going to be ,which just happened to be her old home,and a small little note saying that Mimi will try to get the guys to go out for a bit so Kari could visit Gatomon. Two hours later Mimi called Kari and told that she got them out and would be gone for a few hours. As soon as Kari hung up the phone she was out of the hotel and at the apartment.  
  
Kari stood nervously outside the door afraid to knock. She knew her parents would be home and she was afraid they might recognize her and want her back. Kari turned and started to walk away when the door opened and her mother called out to her. "Hey, are you looking for Mimi?" her mother asked. Kari nodded her head and walked back. "You seem a little nervous. I saw you standing out there. You must be Karli, am I correct?" Her mother continued asking. "Yes, I am Karli. You must be Tai's mother." Kari said quietly with a lump in her throat. Kari had never imagined she would be calling her parents "Tai's parents". "What's all the racket out there?" A voice said from one of the bedrooms. "It's just one of Mimi's friends." Her mother said with worry. "Who is it?" the voice continued. "Her name is Karli, now why do you go back to sleep or whatever you were doing." her mother said, but it was too late. Gatomon popped out of the rooms and was on the couch with them.  
  
Gatomon looked at the black-haired girl sitting there. Kari was getting nervous, what will Gatomon? Will she just watch her? Will Gatomon say her name? The stress was eased when her mother said that she had to go out and do something and if Karli wished, she could wait for Mimi there while she was gone. Her mother left Karli and Gatomon alone. "So, you did come back?" Gatomon said to her. "What do you mean?" Kari said with innocence. "You know what I mean, Kari!" Gatomon smirked.  
  
"Didn't fool you, did I?" Kari said with a grin. "That was the same disguise you used on me, of course I saw right through 'Karli' and saw you." Gatomon grinned back. Gatomon saw that Kari was getting angry and grabbed a cross she had hidden. Kari saw what Gatomon was doing and decided to have some fun with her. Kari leaped at Gatomon who held the cross out in front of her, but it didn't stop Kari. "Ouch, I thought crosses were suppose to stop vamps in their tracks." Gatomon said as she rubbed her head. "Actually it's holy crosses that stop us." Kari said with a smirk. Meanwhile back in New York. Yuri is being chased through alleys and he falls down. Two figures stand over him. "Where is Blake?" Jason asked as he punched Yuri. "I don't know, he was here about a week ago, but he left and he didn't say where." Yuri babbled. "Lets finish him now." Alex said to his boss. "No, we'll let him tell Blake that we're looking for him. In the meantime, lets go find some slayers to kill." Jason said as he dropped Yuri to the ground.  
  
Spirit Hawk: I hope nobody was disappointed by Mimi getting rid of the guys so Kari and Gatomon could talk freely. Anyways, Next chapter will shed some light on slayers, because Blake and Kari encounter one in Japan and Yuri warns Blake that Jason and Alex are hot on his trail. Trust me, my vampire slayers are different and that be in the next chapter. 


	8. Looking Back Part I

Spirit Hawk: Elendil Star-Lover, I hope that this chapter has less 'said' then previous chapters.  
  
Plz Read and Review my story.  
  
"Speech"  
  
(thoughts)  
  
'Character quoting another character'  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Digimon. I do however own Blake, and Yuri.  
  
A couple hours passed after Mrs. Kamiya left Kari and Gatomon alone in the apartment. Kari told her about the last few months after she left Japan. Gatomon listened carefully to the stories of Kari's first meeting with Vlad and what he told her about digimon. Kari also told her about what she found out about Blake's past and Yuri, who she wanted to kill as Gatomon poked for information on him and the relationship between them. Gatomon was shocked that Kari no longer cared about T.K., but she wasn't surprised that did happen.  
  
Just as Gatomon was about to ask her about Kari and Blake's relationship when Tai and Mimi showed up. "Karli? What are you doing here?" Mimi asked. "She's here looking for you Mimi." Gatomon jumped to Kari's defense as she noticed that Kari turned white at the unexpected entrance of Tai and Mimi. "So, you're Karli? Nice to meet you, I'm Tai." Tai said as he moved towards the dark haired girl sitting on the couch. "Hi. Nice to meet you too." Kari squeaked as she shook his hand. "Karli, are you feeling ok? Maybe you should go back to the hotel, because you look tired." Mimi said. "It's must be the jet-lag." Tai agreed.  
  
"I'll see you later Gatomon." Kari said as she left. Gatomon now was starting to get depressed. Tai had just scared her friend and his sister away. She hoped Kari would come back. Kari ran down the street as fast as she could. She had to get far away, in case Tai saw right through her like Gatomon did. She slowed down to a walking pace. Suddenly, Kari was knocked down. "Who are you? Do you have any V.I.D. on you. I'll give 10 seconds to produce it. If not, I'll have to take care of you...permanently." the figure said. (A slayer here? In all of the places I have to go.) Kari thought as she picked her self up. Kari carefully moved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a card. She handed to the person and she got close enough to see who it was. "Kiya! What are you doing scaring me like that." Kari screamed. "You've changed a lot since we met." Kiya said as she looked at the card. "You're a slayer?" Kari asked Kiya. "We both are slayers Kari." Blake said as he dropped out from a nearby tree. "You too! Now I'm not feeling so good." Kari fainted from the shock.  
  
"You told me that slayer kill vampires." Kari yelled at Blake the next day. "Well we do, except it's rogue vampires like Alex and Jason who feed on humans themselves, not on donated blood like us."Blake explained as he tried to shield himself from Kari's 'missiles'. Anything Kari got her hands on was headed straight for Blake. "Incoming vase!" Mimi shouted at Blake. "What did you say?" *crash* the vase had hit it's target and Blake laid on the floor rubbing his head. "Hey! That hurt girl."Blake shot at Kari. He knew of a better word to say to her then 'girl', but he was already under attack by Kari.  
  
Blake ran into the bathroom and hid in there till Kari cooled off. He took a look around the hotel room and didn't see Kari. Blake, as usual, feel asleep waiting for Kari to cool off. He noticed a note saying that Kari and Mimi had gone shopping. Blake wasn't sure of what to be more scared of, the shopping bills Kari and Mimi would bring back or Kari if she was still mad.  
  
The phone rang and Blake, being the only one there, answered. "Blake, Jason and Alex are hot on your trail." Yuri ranted on about the night before and how it took him awhile to recover from their ambush. "That's not good. I got to stay here then. I hope Kari won't mind." Blake replied. "What! I don't want to leave without you." Kari cried when she got back. First she lost her friends and family, now she was losing another one of her 'friend's. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again." Blake said to her. Kari left a few days later. Gatomon, who had been so happy during her visit, went back to being depressed about being alone.  
  
*70 years later*  
  
Kari stood in front of her picture window staring at the thunderstorm happening outside. She hadn't seen Gatomon in over 10 years. Kari couldn't leave town because she knew a spell held her within the city limits. She also knew it was the work of a slayer. Vlad had her file marked as classified. Only Vlad, Kari, Blake, and Kiya were the only ones to ask for it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Now what do I do?" she asked Blake. "Well, pretty much anything except return to your old life. I travel the world, been to America, England, France, and I'm sometime soon going to go back to Russia." Blake said.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kari now understood what Blake meant that day. She tried to resume at least part of her life. She had also met many slayers, human and vampire. Human vampire slayers aged about 10 more slower then normal mortals. Humans were given a special potion that slowed down the aging process. Kari knew that whoever the slayer that kept there would be coming for her soon. The sky was brightened by the lighting. Tomorrow was another day in her boring life.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Well the next chapter might be the last one. I don't know if it will need 2 chapters to wrap up. So, It'll be 70 years after the majority of in the chapter happened and Kari look back on the in-between years. I don't want to spoil what will happen, but her mysterious slayer wil show up and we'll learn what happened to Blake, Jason, and Alex. 


	9. Author's Note: Should I continue?

As I look at this story, I wonder if it's worth finishing. I write these for one reason, so people can read them. I'm sure a lot of people look at it, but no one reviews. Is it too much to let an author know much you like their story? I like when people review, because it gives me a reason to continue on and finish a story. At this point I don't think I could finish 'Lost Angel'. I've since thought of better stories to write and unsure if I continue this one. All I ask is that you review and tell me to continue or if you don't feel like reviewing, give me an e-mail instead. 


	10. Looking Back Part II

Spirit Hawk: Elendil Star-Lover, sorry about that review thing. I thought maybe it was people weren't interested and this was started back in November.  
  
A'ro : I hope I understood your review about paragraphs and talking correct. Like a said about November to May is a long time for just 5 reviews. I never addressed that Tai wasn't depressed by Kari's 'death'. Let's just say he got over it because he realized that there wasn't anything he could've done, unlike T.K. who sunk into a depression till Karli came along.(I'll address those in the next chapter)  
  
lady-Leilani : thanks for the review  
  
Taichi Kamiya : For calling me a baka, I'm putting Tai in the hospital. You got to be patience when I update because I'm doing a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic called 'Faith of the Heart' which I seem more interested in, but will finish this one.  
  
Plz Read and Review my story.  
  
"Speech"  
  
(thoughts)  
  
'Character quoting another character'  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Digimon. I do however own Blake, and Yuri.  
  
Later the next day Kari came home from work, She had decided long ago that she want to be a teacher(A/N: I think of anything else and seen other future fics with her being a teacher so..). Kari looked through a box of things she collected through the years. The box showed it age and it contents were aged as the container that held them. Kari sifted through old papers and books until she came a letter she received 69 years ago. It was from Angelo and Angela(A/N: I wonder who they could be?), two people who made half of her last year of school in the U.S. a nightmare, Kari just smiled and almost laughed at the letter.  
  
The letter was a apology letter. The writers said that they were sorry for what they did and didn't mean for it to go that far, especially Angela. Kari had long forgiven them, but couldn't forget what they did.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"There she is Angelo, I say it's payback time." Angela said to her brother as she spotted Kari. They drove into the school parking lot and parked. "I dunno why we have to do this, she hasn't done anything to us." Angelo commented as he got out of the car.  
  
"She hurt me and made me worry, only to walk away and forget me again. Not fucking likely Angelo. This time it my turn!" Angela hissed(- there's a clue :A/N). Angelo was now scared of his sister, so he ran as fast as he could into the building. Angela just looked at the dust trail leading into the school. "Boy, is he quick." Angela muttered as she headed in  
  
Kari and Yuri arrived at school ready for another year of school. Yuri still had bruises from his fights from Jason and Alex. Kari had been trained over the last year(A/N: 1 year after she left Odaiba {is that correct?} and Gatomon again) to help fight Jason and Alex. Those 2 regretted every time they crossed Kari's path. She was their equal...maybe even superior to them. Blake true to his word stayed in Odaiba because he wouldn't be able to take them on by himself.  
  
Kari had hoped that this year would been better than the last, but she was wrong. The next couple months Angelo and mainly Angela spent the next month and a half bothering Kari and spreading nasty rumours about her. It was about 2 week before halloween and Angela had a plan for Kari and her friends.  
  
"I'm going to love Halloween. Halloween is going to my favorite day of the year." Angela chuckled to her brother. "You've always loved Halloween, we all loved Halloween since we came here. What is going to make it so great this year?" Angelo yawned. "On Halloween, Karli is getting the ultimate payback. I'm going to tell her little secret to the whole school, including you Angelo."(- another clue :A/N) she giggled with madness. "What do you know that I don't?" Angelo asked. "I'll tell you on Halloween." Angela said with a grin.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Kari snapped out of her dreams when the phone rang. "Hello, yes this is Karli Kamiya." Kari answered the phone. Her eyes widen as she listened. "Yes, I'll be there soon. Tell my father I'm coming." Kari then hung up. She couldn't believe it, Tai was in the hospital. She had long gotten over having feeling weird when she called her brother her father. Everyone was gone but Tai and somewhere out there, T.K.  
  
Kari could feel it, that T.K. was not dead like everyone believed. Kari put her jacket on and hurried to the hospital to see her last relative.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Well the next chapter will be the last one. So, It has been 70 years after last chapter happened and Kari has looked back on the past, but she is not finished yet. Tai is in the hospital and her mysterious slayer shows up and we'll learn what happened to Blake, Jason, and Alex. 


	11. Looking Back Part III: Secrets

Spirit Hawk: Taichi Kamiya, you may not like this chapter. Let me remind you that people have to go sometime.  
  
Spirit Hawk: A'ro, the next chapter might be the last...that is if anyone wants me to continue for an another couple chapters to find a way to help Kari.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Ok...that was short. Now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Own Digimon? No I don't.  
  
"Where is Kari! She wakes me up at 2 a.m. and tells me to hurry to the hospital. Now she's late...again." a short man with blonde hair stood outside of the hospital. Kari runs up the sidewalk and notices the guy. "Hey Alex! Sorry for waking you up so late, I think I needed someone with me." Kari said as she hugged him. Kari wished Blake or Yuri could've been here.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Come on, you fight like an infant." Jason yelled at Blake. This was going to be the final battle. The two of them fighting to kill the other. Blake fell to the ground and Jason took one last moment to memorize the look on Blake's face before he staked him. Blake screamed in pain as the stake went through his heart. A bright light engulfed Jason and Blake, only to reveal Jason alone after the light faded. Yuri heard the fight, but he was too late! Jason saw Yuri and attacked him.  
  
Yuri grabbed Blake's stake and shoved it with all his might into the other vampire's heart. Jason yelled out a curse before turning to dust. Alex saw this. Alex ran to Yuri, but Yuri tried to attack him. "Relax, I'm trying to help you. By the way, thanks for freeing me from Jason." Alex said as he tried to help Yuri again. This time Yuri accepted the help. "You could've run from him." Yuri gasped in pain. "Yes I could've, but he would've hunted me down like you guys." Alex tried to move Yuri. "Go...Go get Kari." Yuri said "She'll be able to help me."  
  
Alex ran to the apartment building that Kari and Yuri lived in. He knocked on the door. Kari opened the door and saw him. "Kari! Yuri needs your help. He's badly injured." Alex spat out so she wouldn't hurt him. "Yuri? What happened to Blake?" Kari asked as they ran to where Yuri was left. "I'm sorry, but Jason succeeded, but it was short lived. Yuri staked Jason right after." Alex said. Kari started to cry. Alex told her to be strong till they helped Yuri. Kari agreed, why should she lose all her friends again.  
  
*flashback ends*  
  
Kari slowly began to trust Alex after that day. It was kind of hard to see them as enemies now, since they were best friends now a days. "Where is Tai Kamiya located?" Alex asked the desk nurse. "He is in room 830, which is down that hall about 4 rooms." replied the nurse. Kari and Alex headed down the hall and entered the room. "Angela." Tai mumbled. "No. It's me...Kari, Tai." she whispered to the old man. The mention of Angela brought some more memories to her.  
  
*flashback(again)*  
  
It was Halloween and Angela couldn't wait for the dance that night. She was going to tell Kari's little secret to the school. Kari was going to the dance to hangout with her friends. Later at the dance Kari came as a fictional vampire. Kari was enjoying the evening when two familiar figures entered the room. Angela looked over at Kari and smiled. Kari thought it was odd, since Angela never smiled at anyone. Kari couldn't put her finger on it. Then it hit her, that smile was different from others. Angela smiled again and this time Kari saw what was different.  
  
Those weren't human teeth, they were feline and there was one particular feline digimon that could pass as a human. Kari then realized who her 'brother' Angelo was. "Angewomon!" Kari growled. Suddenly Angewomon looked at Kari and had an 'uh oh, busted!' look on her face. "Angemon, we've been discovered. Run!" Angewomon whispered to him. Angemon ran off as Kari approached the digimon.  
  
"What are you trying to do? I'm suppose to get away from you! Why must you wreck what I have now." Kari growled. "I'm sorry Kari, but I want you to come back and I'll do anything to make it happened." Angewomon hissed. "How will you be able to do that with exposing yourself....Gatomon." Kari revealed her digivice and crest. Where Angela was stood was now cat. "What did you do!?" Gatomon hissed. "I de-digivolved you and your partner in crime." Kari said as she pick Gatomon up and headed for the school's computer lab. "Digi-port open" Kari said. Gatomon tried to run, but Kari caught her and threw her into the digital world.(A/N: Remember Kari is really really angry with Gatomon, so it could happen.)  
  
"What did you do to Gatomon?" the now Patamon said to Kari. "I sent her home and I'll be sending you too." Kari glared at Patamon. Patamon was freaking out.....that is until he noticed the digivice and crest. "Kari???? Is that you?" Patamon asked. "You didn't know? I thought Gatomon would've told you why she dragged you here. Now that you know, I guess I'll have to delete you. Too bad for T.K. that his digimon couldn't keep a secret." Kari smirked. "I won't tell anyone! Not even Gatomon! I'll go back willingly and never tell." Patamon pleaded. "Fine. Digi-port open." Kari pointed to the screen. Patamon took his cue to leave. "Will we see you again?" Patamon asked. "Someday, but until then you stay away from me.....both of you!" Kari said as she pushed him back into the digital world.  
  
*flashback ends(again)*  
  
Kari sat beside Tai's bed waiting for the doctor to come. The doctor entered the room. "Ms. Kamiya, your father had a heart attack. I'm afraid his heart is too weak to undergo surgery. I'm not even sure if he'll make it through the night." Kari started to cry. Tai, her brother, had been an important part of her new life. Without him, she would've never became a teacher. It was Tai who reminded her of that fact that she wanted to teach.  
  
The hours passed. The doctor was wrong, Tai did make it through the night. The doctor was right about Tai's condition. At 9:30 am the next morning, Tai Kamiya left the world behind. Kari never went to work that day or the next week. Kari spent the whole time grieving for her brother and remembering the past. She was so in thought that she didn't noticed her slayer standing in the room. It was dark and he could barely see her. "Alright, I demand to know who you are! I've searched the world looking for your identity, but the vampire council has sealed you away so that I couldn't know who you are." Kari turned around and saw the slayer standing in the shadows. "My ID is in my purse on the counter there." She said.  
  
The slayer read the ID card, his mouth dropped open with he read the name. "Kari Kamiya! How? She's dead!" the slayer yelled. "Nope! I'm right here as I breathe." Kari said looking through the photo albums. The slayer moved over closer to Kari and saw the album. Kari looked at the slayer. "Why do you have that picture?" the slayer asked. "It was taken years ago somewhere I can't remember." Kari pretended she didn't know. The picture was the first taken in the digital world. Another picture identical to it fell in her lap. Kari looked up and noticed the slayer for the first time. "How do you have one? My friends and I are the only ones that have it, not even Davis has one." Kari stared at the stranger. She looked at the face and "Oh my god! T.K. is that you?" The slayer nodded his head to acknowledge Kari was correct.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Just wondering, but how many of you actually suspected T.K. to be the slayer tracking Kari? T.K. had set out to kill Kari, but will he still do it now that he knows the truth? Please read and review. 


	12. Another Author's Note

Spirit Hawk: Sorry, no chapter this time. Things have been going wrong for me. I had the next chapter for 'Lost Angel' done and my computer goes and crashes on me. I could be able to put a new chapter up on Sunday, if they get around to fixing it and haven't lost anything. Also I found out that my e-mail address sorta crashed a couple of weeks ago and the company is trying to get back any e-mails sent there, but here is the kicker, it'll take a 'few'(translation: we'll be done by 2005) weeks to get it working. So that means any e-mails or yesterday's review won't be seen probably till September. I've changed it so that this will probably never happen again. I hoped that you, the readers, have enjoyed my story up until now. 


	13. No Longer Lost

Spirit Hawk: Here is the final chapter of 'Lost Angel'. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Own Digimon? No I don't.  
  
"How could you have done this to me? I thought you loved me, Kari." T.K. spoke quietly. "I did and still do, but I wasn't sure how you'd handle it. I mean, come on, how often does a person come back from the dead?" Kari asked as she tried to get herself comfortable on the couch. "I know you told Tai, Kari. I mean why would a girl I've known for years be living with with her 'friend' and his wife for years and call them mother and father." T.K. looked down at her. "I'm sorry, but I really did want to tell you and I was scared." Kari shifted her position on the couch inviting T.K. to sit down with her. "You should know that Tai, Mimi, and Sora(A/N: there I didn't really think of who Tai who married and took the first suggestion.) weren't the only one to know." Kari whispered.  
  
"Who else knew? I'm guessing Gatomon, but then again she probably knew from the day 'Karli' and her first met." T.K. pointed out. "True, but what you don't know is that Patamon knew too." Kari said as she moved away from T.K. "What!! What do you mean Patamon knew? If he knew he would've told me." T.K. yelled with anger. "True, if I didn't force him to be quiet about it." Kari got up and went into the kitchen. T.K. turned to Kari. "Why?" is all he said. "Get it through your thick skull already! I did not want you to know, period!" Kari screamed at him  
  
"You've never talked to me like that before, what is wrong?" T.K. said with hurt in his voice. "You mean you don't know about Tai?" Kari looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What about Tai? What happened?" T.K. looked at her sensing that it was bad. "He died a week ago!" Kari cried. T.K walked over to her and hugged her "I'm so sorry to hear that, I understand what you're feeling now. Matt passed away last year and it still hurts me to think that I'm still young and alive when he isn't." T.K. also cried.  
  
A few minute of silence T.K. spoke. "If it doesn't hurt too much, tell me how Tai found out?" T.K. asked still holding her. "It was a long time ago....."Kari said  
  
*flashback*  
  
"What wrong Karli? Don't you like me?" Tai asked as he tried to kiss her. "No, Tai is not that I don't love you, it just that I don't love you that way." Kari stated as she pushed him away. "What do you mean? Do you mean you love me like a brother?" Tai moved back to his seat. "Exactly, I mean I thought this was to be a friend thing, not...a date." Kari mumbled. Tai looked over at her and noticed that she seemed to be getting younger, but was it even possible his mind asked. Kari sat there wishing that she was eight and was hanging out with her brother. "Holy shit!" Tai exclaimed as he grabbed her and ran out of the theater.  
  
"What's the matter Tai?" Kari looked up at him. Looked up! Kari realized what must have happened. She revert back to the age of 8 again, only difference was that she had black her instead of her natural brown hair. "Who are you? What are you?" Tai asked frightened. "I guess the digimon's out of the bag. It's me Tai, Kari, your sister." Kari said as she looked down and shuffled her feet.  
  
Tai stood there, he realized that he was no longer alone in the world. Their parents were killed in a car accident a few months before. Tai's mother had survived long enough to get to the hospital. Tai saw her and she told him 'Please take care of Kari'. Tai was about to ask what she meant by that when she passed. "You mean she knew?" Kari asked Tai after he told the story. "I don't know how, but she did and didn't make you come back." Tai said. "Tai..could we talk about this later?" Kari whispered. Tai nodded in agreement.  
  
*Flashback end*  
  
Both T.K. and Kari were laughing at the story she just told. "Man, he must've avoided you for weeks." T.K. chuckled. "He did and he would still laugh it off, but still turn red." Kari laughed. "You know, I'll stay with you as long as you like Kari" T.K. stated as he let go of her. "I'm immortal and you're not T.K." Kari started to cry again. The room filled with light. "Maybe I can help with that, my love." a voice said. Kari looked up and saw Blake! "Blake? But how?" Kari stuttered. "When Jason staked me at the last moment I realized what my destiny was. It was to help you find your way out of darkness and back into the light."  
  
"I really still love T.K., but how can you help?" Kari asked. "I can give him true immortality and relieve you of the curse you've been carrying. Do you wish for this?" Blake asked. "I do, and I'm sure Kari would agree with me." T.K. said as he stepped forward. Kari nodded in agreement. A bright flash filled the room and disappeared. "Sadly I can't not remove the whole curse from Kari, but I don't think she'll be bothered by it." Blake stated. "What do you mean by that?" Kari asked. "You still have the ability to revert or age at will. I bid you farewell." Then Blake disappeared. Kari looked over at T.K. He was younger then he was before. "I love you T.K." Kari said as he hugged him. "I love you too, Kari." T.K. said as he embraced her against him.  
  
I am sad to say I don't know what happened after that day. This is where the journal ends. I've read it many times for such hints to where they may be, but no luck.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Well that's the end of it! Over 20 pages typed and 11 chapters(that's not including A/N's. I hope people have enjoyed reading this and how it ended. I've started writing another story, but unsure of how to proceed in the next chapter. Basically Kari runs away and gets caught and sent to a school for run aways, but my problem lies here, I'm also doing a Yu-Gi-Oh! story like that and well...I not sure if I should have Kari and Yugi meet up for a couple chapters and be friends in a strange place(since they both come from Japan). Their stories will be different from each other (Kari prove she can take care of herself and Yugi running from his friends after a misunderstanding.) 


End file.
